GERISTORE.TM. and TENURE.TM., sold by Den-Mat Corporation, Santa Maria, Calif., are promoted for certain uses in dentistry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,722, 5,334,625 and 5,151,453, incorporated herein by reference, describe Geristore.TM.. Geristore.TM. is a small particle composite that contains fluoride, is radiopaque and hydrophilic. It has low-cure shrinkage, low coefficient of thermal expansion and high strength. It aggressively bonds by chemical coupling to dentin, enamel, composites used in dentistry, porcelain and metal, such as stainless steel. It is a paste/paste formulation that is easy to mix. It is capable of rapid cure by exposure to room temperature and for more rapid cure, by exposure to light. In addition, though it contains a fluoride, which could be toxic when ingested in large dosages, it is biocompatible and safe to use within a human or other animal when applied topically.
Tenure.TM. is a solvent-based crosslinkable acrylic resin, provided as a solution/solution formulation, that is, a two package system. Its composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,911, patented Oct. 27, 1990, and more effectively disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,937, patented May 16, 1995, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. It is not an ionomer and does not release fluoride ion. It is less hydrophilic than Geristore.TM.. It, too, is a crosslinkable resin. It contains a volatile solvent (typically acetone), which readily evaporates. After evaporation, a film of the resin rapidly cures in situ. The film is light and/or heat cured to a thermoset condition. Tenure.TM. bonds by chemical coupling to dentin, enamel, porcelain, metal and the composites typically used in dentistry. It has been recommended for use with Geristore.TM. in chemically bonding Geristore.TM. to dentin or enamel.
Bisco Inc., 1500 W. Thordal Ave., Itasca, Ill., 60143, sells a "one-step" adhesive bonding acrylic resin system called "Uni-Bond" that uses a single solution to form the adhesive resin film. It is cited by the seller to yield the following physical data in bonding to certain substrates:
______________________________________ Substrates SBS, MPa ______________________________________ Dentin (using etchant) 27.3 (0.6) Enamel (using etchant) 30.4 (3.8) Metals: Gold Alloy 20.6 (5.0) Rexillium III (Ni--Cr) 25.5 (2.3) Stainless Steel (316) 29.2 (1.7) Set Amalgam (Tytin .RTM.) 13.6 (1.5) ______________________________________
There is a need for an adhesive composition with the properties of Tenure.RTM. that is designed to be used from a single package of ingredients.